


Body Party

by geekifull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lap Dance AU, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekifull/pseuds/geekifull
Summary: Maggie discovers that Alex enjoys lap dances and devises a plan to surprise her in the best way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fic writer by any means and I don't claim to be.  
> I wrote this purely out of thirst but I still hope you can enjoy!
> 
> Come say hey on tumblr! detective-maggie-sawyer.tumblr.com
> 
> UPDATE: Can you believe my thirst expanded?! That's right kiddos, there's now a follow up chapter! Check out chapter 2!

Early on in their relationship, Alex and Maggie made it a tradition to have a movie night once a week. Most of the time, it fell on a Thursday because of work scheduling conflicts, but regardless, they made sure to watch something together. It was their way of winding down and cuddling up next to each other, without expectations. On this particular Thursday night, they decided to continue binge watching The L Word. Maggie insisted that Alex needed to complete the series as it was “basically against the lesbian law to not suffer through it”. Alex was curled into Maggie’s side when suddenly she felt Alex stiffen. At first Maggie was concerned but then she realized what was happening on the screen in front of them; Carmen was beginning to give Shane a lap dance. As a detective, this piqued Maggie’s interest. She watched as Alex’s body slowly and subtly started shifting, mouth slowly parting, eyes clouding over. Maggie is a detective, she detects things, but she knew this specific look Alex was emitting. Alex was getting turned on and while that isn’t a big surprise from a show with lots of lady loving, Maggie hadn’t seen a reaction like this from Alex through the entire first two seasons. Needing only to see another second of Alex’s full blown pupils, Maggie devised a mischievous plan.

That Sunday, Maggie had been sent home from work early because she had put in too much overtime. The police commissioner ranted that he, “wasn’t about to get into trouble with the bureau”. Maggie had been texting Alex back and forth for most of the day like they usually do. Alex was telling her about a rogue alien that they had been trying to capture for nearly three weeks. J’onn was coming down on her pretty hard and Alex was growing exhausted, coming up empty on all her leads. _Well when you get home, I’ll make sure to give you a massage and all the kisses your cute little face can handle_. Maggie responded, smiling. If only Alex knew what she was in for.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Maggie slipped on a pair of Alex’s jogger sweats and a baggy sweater. It wasn’t long after when she heard her phone ding and saw her beautiful girlfriend’s name pop onto her screen. _After the day I had, I’d like my cause of death to be: kisses from Detective Sawyer. I should be home in 5._ Maggie smiled at her phone and sent a quick reply back, _Can’t wait, see you soon beautiful_.

Alex was walking down the hallway to Maggie’s apartment, which she pretty much unofficially lived at now, and was rolling her eyes as Kara jabbered on and on about how awesome her day was. “…Alex I literally grabbed this semi by it’s grill and hit the fugitive into next Friday!!” Alex had her phone balanced between her ear and her shoulder and she hummed an acknowledgement that she was listening. She opened the door with the key Maggie had made her after she started taking up space in Maggie’s closet. “Listen Kara, you are a badass and I love you but you repeated that part like six times and I just want a beer. Can I call you in the morning when I’m not so…” Alex pushed the door open and saw Maggie sitting on a barstool, two beers in hand, a pizza on the counter, with her dimpled smile that did things to the inside of Alex’s stomach, “…distracted. Listen, I love you and I have to go. Bye Kara”. Alex hung up the phone before Kara could stop her. “You, my love, are too thoughtful” Alex said before taking a cold bottle of beer from Maggie and giving her a quick peck on the lips. “You know, I do what I can” she says smiling. Maggie grabbed the pizza box and opened it to offer some to Alex. “I’m not kidding when I say I’m going to eat this entire pizza” Alex says excitedly as her eyes go wide, quickly putting pizza on a plate. She takes her place on a barstool next to Maggie and starts to chow down.

After both the girls are full from pizza and beer, Maggie cleans up what she can and Alex rinses out the beer bottles and grabs two more. Alex leans back on the couch and sighs, “I’m so glad to be sitting. You wouldn’t believe how many blocks I was searching today babe”. Maggie stood next to the sofa looking down at her beautifully stressed girlfriend. “Well now you can just relax and not worry about anything other than how many more beers you want”, but Alex continued, “…But I seriously almost lost it when Rick radioed in that the perp was on 9th street west not 9th avenue west…” Maggie sat down next to Alex, pulling her body in between her legs, massaging Alex’s neck and shoulders. “Oh babe, that feels wonderful” Alex sighed, leaning into every squeeze from Maggie’s fingers. Maggie felt Alex tense up a few moments later, “I swear this alien thinks he is smart by laying low but eventually he is going to mess up. J’onn keeps mentioning that I’m distracting myself with small clues and not focusing on the big picture” Alex huffed out in annoyance. Maggie stood up suddenly, placing her phone into the living room speaker. Music filled the room as Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maggie was leaning down, face to face with Alex. “How about I distract you instead” she whispered against the outside of Alex’s ear. Maggie felt Alex shudder.

Maggie straightened back up as Ciara’s Body Party played in the background, her eyes never leaving Alex. Maggie grabbed the drawstring on her sweatpants and smirked. If the music wasn’t so loud, Maggie would have actually heard Alex gulping down the excess saliva that suddenly appeared in her mouth. Maggie’s hips start swaying with the slow music, playing with the waistband of her jogger sweatpants. She is pushing and pulling the band with the beat and Alex’s eyes keep growing wider. Maggie leans down, biting her lip, and dragging her pointer finger up Alex’s slender neck, to the bottom of her chin, bringing it up so they are eye-to-eye. “You like what you see, Danvers?” Maggie smirks, cheeks dimpled as Alex starts reaching for Maggie’s hips. Maggie quickly grabs Alex’s hands, pinning them to the back of the couch, and chastising her, “Nah uh. No touching” and before Alex can say anything Maggie is spinning around, back to Alex, hips moving perfectly as she raises her baggy sweater over her head. Maggie continues, looking over her shoulder at Alex, her mouth open wide and pupils completely blown out. She giggles, throws the sweater to the side and winks at Alex. Maggie begins to run her hands over her now bare skin. Playing with the edges of her newly discovered black lace bra as she spins around, deliberately and methodically placing her ass into Alex’s lap. Pushing backward and then pulling forward. Alex can’t even process what is happening but she swears she can hear herself gasping for breath with every new movement Maggie comes up with. Alex can’t stop looking at Maggie’s toned back. The way her muscles shift with her movements-- the way her sweatpants gather on her hips but then shift as she pushes back. Alex bites her lip so hard it almost bleeds because can see the top of black lace peeking out of Maggie’s waistband.

Maggie notices the shift in Alex’s breathing and sits back up. She turns to Alex, making direct eye contact, pushing her sweatpants down, painfully slow, inch by inch. Once the joggers are over Maggie’s ass, Alex has a clear view of her girlfriend; a black bra and black lace panties with a matching garter belt. Alex’s throat, which was filled with saliva before, has become completely dried. Her eyes trailing further down Maggie’s toned legs, where she was wearing black lace stockings. Maggie is standing there, allowing Alex take her full body in, slightly blushing at the attention. But when Alex’s eyes finally meet Maggie’s, a new desire sweeps through Maggie. She calculatingly kneels on either side of Alex’s legs, straddling her. Alex couldn’t even hear the music anymore because Maggie was thrusting and body rolling against the front of Alex. Maggie began dragging her hands across Alex’s arms, chest, and down to her hips grabbing firmly before letting go. Drawing a line from the bottom of Alex’s ear to her neck with her tongue.

Maggie could feel Alex’s breath against her shoulder and knew she had to give Alex something, or else Alex would self-combust; so she grabbed both of Alex’s hands and brought them around to her ass. Leaning forward and whispering again into Alex’s ear, “okay, now you can touch”. Immediately Alex started squeezing at Maggie’s ass. They both let out a moan at the same time, bodies grinding into on another, moving in rhythm with the music. Suddenly, the music stopped and Alex felt the warmth of Maggie’s body leave her. She quickly opened her eyes with a pout and a half whine, half moan. “Why did you stop?!” she pleaded with Maggie as she stood. Maggie smiled and shook her head, “I’m not sure you have enough money for any more of my services Agent Danvers”. Alex grabbed Maggie by the waist and brought her on top of her. Alex smirking up at a playful Maggie. “What if I take out a loan?” she muttered back. Maggie started chuckling, “Are you looking for a lifetime of lap dances?” questioning sarcastically. Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder and looked back into her brown, happily crinkled eyes, “I’ll take whatever I can get”. They both laughed as Maggie pushed the hair out of Alex’s face. Alex smiled and added, “So I have to take back what I said earlier.” Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alex continued, “I would take Cause of death by lap dance any day over death by kisses”. Maggie chuckled and moved in, barely touching Maggie’s lips, “Well maybe we can arrange both” she whispered before taking Alex’s lips into her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needed to get this lap dance out of her head. How dare Maggie pull that on her? Maggie knew Alex wouldn’t shake that experience easily. So Alex devised a plan using the only strategy should could think of; getting even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the thirst continues! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alex's lap dance song: Bed by J. Holiday

It’s been over a week and Alex hasn’t gone a day without thinking about the lap dance Maggie gave her. The way Maggie’s ab muscles twitched when she moved her hips. The way Maggie bit her lip while slowly pushing her pants down, ever so slowly. The way Maggie straddled her legs in a way that Alex could feel the heat that was building up between Maggie’s legs. The way Maggie’s arms…” _OUCH”_ Alex yelped in pain as she ran right into something solid. “You know there’s a sliding glass door there right?” Winn chimed in. Alex’s glare at Winn was so fierce that you’d have thought she picked up Kara’s laser vision. Winn lifted his arms in surrender, “I’m just saying! Like, how long have you been working at the DEO?” Alex stepped close to Winn. Lips pursed and eyes squinted. “Long enough that if I beat you to a pulp right here, not one person would bat an eye” she quickly responded. Winn’s eyes widened as he hurried off back to his work station. Alex raised her hand to her forehead and winced at the tenderness she felt. She huffed out of annoyance because she knew a small bump would soon follow and she’d have to explain it away to people. Alex needed to get this lap dance out of her head. How dare Maggie pull that on her? Maggie knew Alex wouldn’t shake that experience easily. So Alex devised a plan using the only strategy should could think of; getting even. 

 

Alex found herself standing in front of her full length mirror, pulling at the red lacy fabric that didn’t want to cling properly to her body. She tilted her head to the side, examining her body. Alex knew she was attractive—she was fit, and she had all the right curves but she wasn’t Maggie Sawyer. “I look so ridiculous” Alex breathed out in frustration. She quickly put on a loose t-shirt and shorts. She thought to herself-- _how am I going to go through with thi_ s? She searched on her phone for a good song she could dance to but her phone kept shuffling old Lincoln Park songs. So instead, she pulled up Google and slightly blushed when she typed “Best Lap dance songs” into the search box. She cringed at most of the songs, quickly skipping to the next song, going through the entire list within a few minutes. Alex thought, maybe Youtube instead? She finally came across a song she was at least a little pleased with. But not before she came across a plethora of lap dance videos. _Why on earth would you film yourself giving a lap dance and then upload it to the internet_?? Alex thought. However, her mind completely changed when she stumbled across videos of women giving women lap dances. At first she was watching out of pure lust, but then Alex started picking up on some dance moves. She tried to make a mental note to try those on Maggie. Alex wasn’t a bad dancer by any means. Actually, she used to love going out dancing in her party days, but this was different. She wanted to be sexy while dancing for Maggie but she was struggling with the mechanics of the process. _Where should you put your hands? What if I’m not flexible enough to do that? What if I suddenly need to pass gas? OH GOD._ Alex slammed her computer shut and tried to push it out of her mind. _It will be fine_.

 

Date night creeped up on Alex faster than she would have liked and now she was truly panicking. She had her undergarments, the song, some dance moves, and a general idea of how it was going to go down, but she still couldn’t shake her nervous. Maggie even pointed it out over dinner. “Al, are you alright?” Maggie inquired with concern written on her face. “Hmmm? Oh. Yeah I’m fine. This…erm... this chicken is just a bit dry” She replied to Maggie, shaking her head knowing that was a terrible cover up. Maggie’s eyes scrunched together like they do when she is processing something. Maggie can detect the smallest change in Alex’s behavior but Alex couldn’t let her know what was bothering her. “Dessert?” Alex chimed in quickly before Maggie could press on further.

 

They arrived back to Maggie’s apartment and Alex quickly ran into the bathroom. “I have to pee so badly!” she yelled as she closed the door behind her. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed because she noticed Alex made sure to bring her purse with her. She knew something was up with Alex but Alex kept changing the subject whenever Maggie tried asking her about it. Instead, Maggie opened the freezer and took out her and Alex’s favorite ice cream: chocolate chip cookie dough.

 

Meanwhile, Alex was trying to quietly slip on her lacy undergarments. When she looked in the mirror, her face was completely flushed, _you can do this,_ internally trying to psych herself up. She put her other clothes back on—some nice black slacks, a button up, with a blazer—before walking back out into the kitchen. Maggie had two bowls of ice cream in hand and a smile that made Alex melt. “Yes!!” Alex exclaimed taking a bowl, “I thought we were all out?!” She took a big scoop into her mouth and let out a moan. Maggie shook her head and smiled, “I bought some more the other day when I found _someone_ had eaten it all” Maggie gave Alex the side eye. Alex flashed a guilty smile at Maggie and said, “I’m sorry babe! I’ll share this time!” Maggie and Alex laughed together as they sat down on the couch.

 

As soon as Alex felt the couch make contact with her rear end, her nerves shot straight to her stomach. She sighed, put her ice cream on the side table, and stood up. “I…you asked me earlier if something was wrong and…” Maggie tilted her head, listening intently to Alex. “…I’ve been distracted. I can’t stop thinking about something and I just figure, it’s now or never…I just have to go for this…” Maggie’s eyes widened and she couldn’t help but quickly spit out, “…Alex, you aren’t proposing to me are you?” Alex lifted her head and saw Maggie’s face displaying pure and utter shock. Alex couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, “WHAT?! No. Oh my gosh. I’m sorry. No, no. Not that I don’t want to. I mean. We have been together for a while now. And I would love to marry you someday…” Alex noticed she was rambling. She stopped and took a deep breath. She put her phone into the speaker and pressed play. _It’s now or never Alex_.

 

Alex turned around, finding Maggie’s still-shocked eyes—but this time for a completely different reason. Maggie knew right away what was happening and she let a smile find her face because it all made sense now—why Alex had been acting so strange the past few days. Alex looked like a deer in headlights. Maggie reached out for Alex’s hand as she stood next to her, quickly pausing the music. “Al, listen” She made sure to look directly at Alex to get the point across. “I didn’t give you a lap dance with the expectation of receive one in return. You never have to do something that will make you uncomfortable” Maggie raised her hand to Alex’s cheek and brushed softly. Alex swallowed, leaning into Maggie’s touch, “I’m not uncomfortable per say, I just want it to be sexy for you. And I _want_ to do this” Alex grumbled out. Maggie looked dumbfounded for a second before she responded, “Alex, you are the sexiest woman I have ever had the pleasure of calling my own. And just the thought of you giving me a lap dance….” Maggie breathed out, “man, I’m not sure I will be able to function. So, please, if you will,” Maggie restarted the song, “ruin me, Alex Danvers.” She finished saying before sitting back down.

 

Alex didn’t even wait to tease Maggie. She quickly stripped out of her pants, blazer, and button up, throwing them to the side. Maggie’s breath hitched at the sight of Alex wearing a red lace bra with matching boy shorts. Alex’s mind went completely blank on any Youtube moves she learned and instead, let the look on Maggie’s face guide her. Once she started, she felt a newfound confidence. She walked slowly behind the couch, moving her hips in time with the music. Alex leaned forward onto the backside of the couch, reaching from behind, past Maggie’s head, down to her toned stomach. She started dragging her nails up Maggie’s body as slow as possible without actually stopping. Maggie let out a ragged breath. Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s cheek, then whispering into her ear, “Same rules apply Mags, no touching”. If Maggie wasn’t in a complete haze, she would have turned around, grabbed Alex, and fucked her on the spot.

 

Alex walked back around the couch with a smirk knowing this was torturing Maggie. She decided she wasn’t going to take it easy on her either. Alex stepped up, onto the couch, one foot on each side of Maggie’s legs, moving her hips side to side and tracing the curves of her body with her fingertips. Alex played with the band of her boy shorts while Maggie’s body leaned forward trying to take everything in that Alex is offering. Alex pushed Maggie back and slid her body, gradually down Maggie’s front until she was straddling her. She lifted her ass up off of Maggie, pushing her chest dangerously close to Maggie’s lips before quickly retreating back, grinding down into Maggie’s lap. Maggie’s eyes couldn’t get enough of what was in front of her. She had a hard time deciding where she wanted to look because she felt like if she looked at one part of Alex’s body too long, she was missing out on something. Alex pushed further into her, although Maggie didn’t think it was possible. Maggie couldn’t help grabbing and pulling Alex’s boy shorts into her. Alex quickly grabbed Maggie’s hands and pushed them aggressively into the back of the couch. “Don’t make me get my handcuffs, Detective” Alex responded, while body rolling against Maggie. Maggie let out a groan—she felt so turned on that she was worried she might be soaking through her boxers. Alex smirked but didn’t let Maggie’s hands go, barely ghosting her lips across Maggie’s jawline. Maggie licked her lips instinctively and let her head fall back and her eyes shut.

 

Unexpectedly, the music changed to a Lincoln Park song. Alex instantly jumped up, stopping the music. She looked back at Maggie laughing. “I’m sorry, I forgot to put it on repeat. What a mood killer.” Maggie shook her head, hunger in her eyes, “BED. NOW.” She instructed as she grabbed Alex’s hand and rushed her to the bedroom pushing Alex onto her back. “So you’re saying you liked the dance, that’s what I’m getting?” Alex sarcastically said as Maggie let out a deep laugh and rolling her eyes. “And here you thought you wouldn’t be sexy enough… Lord woman” Maggie replied. “Well I was just worried I might not live up to the Youtube videos…” it slipped out of Alex’s mouth before she could stop it. “The Youtube videos?” Maggie’s eyebrows shifted and her face dimpled. “Alex Danvers, did you watch Youtube videos to learn sexy dance moves for me??” Alex pushed Maggie off with a huff, “Ohhh are we going there?!” Alex said defensively. “You thought I was proposing!” Maggie laughed and shook her head, “I mean why wouldn’t you propose to _this_...” she said motioning to her body. Alex giggled and pulled Maggie back on top of her, “I mean you are correct. But right now, I _propose_ you take off these annoying, red boy shorts and see what’s waiting for you…” Alex winked and Maggie’s jaw dropped. _Lap dances needed to happen more often_.

 


End file.
